


To The Victor

by RedTeamShark



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Author Chose Not To Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:59:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTeamShark/pseuds/RedTeamShark
Summary: As winner of last year’s HORSE tournament, Ray becomes the ‘prize’ this year. It’s probably just coincidence that it’s anewoffice tradition.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Proper warnings, tags, etc, may come in the future. For the time being I'm frantically transferring my content to a stable platform amidst growing concerns about tumblr's inevitable implosion.
> 
> Apologies for flooding the fandom page.

The hotel was nice, which wasn’t surprising. Still, Ray sat on the edge of the bed, fidgeting and trying to calm himself down, going over everything he’d been told in his head.

The most important thing was that, no matter what, he was in control. He could call this off at any time if he was uncomfortable, he could refuse anyone that came to his room, he could refuse any request they had. It had been made clear over and over that if he called it, whoever was with him was going to stop immediately or else face serious consequences. There was no pressure to say yes to anyone, about anything.

It wouldn’t have been so nerve-wracking if he knew who the top nine people in the tournament were, but he’d been kept completely in the dark about it, disallowed from watching the matches in all stages—filming, editing, the final product. He knew who had entered, a large portion of the company competing in the games, but not who had won. Sure, he could guess at it, but he wouldn’t know for sure until his time in the hotel room was over.

A knock at the door made him jump, calling for whoever might be on the other side to come in, trying not to fidget in place. When Ryan stepped through the door, Ray’s eyebrows shot up, though he visibly relaxed. “Hey, Rye-bread. So you won?”

“Yeah, I took the championship this year.” Ryan agreed with a smile, sitting down next to him on the bed and slipping an arm over his shoulders. “It was a hard-earned victory, though.”

Ray let his head rest on the older man’s shoulder, closing his eyes. “You’re, uh… looking forward to your reward?”

“Are you?”

Swallowing and licking his lips, the Puerto Rican nodded. “Y-yeah, I’m glad that… that you won.”

The brunette man raised an eyebrow. ”Why’s that?”

Glancing up and failing miserably at not blushing, Ray shrugged. “Because you’ll be gentle with me, I think. Kinda… ease me into this whole being the prize thing.”

“Well…” Ryan leaned down, planting a quick kiss against the corner of his mouth. “You’re not wrong.” His lips moved along Ray’s jaw, up to his ear. When he began whispering to the younger man, Ray’s blush grew brighter and he fought down the urge to bury his face in his hands. Sure, he’d been told that each person that came to his room was going to inform him of what they planned to do, but he didn’t realize that it’d be such an  _intimate_  information session. He didn’t realize that Ryan’s hand would be rubbing warm circles on his thigh; that the man’s voice would be low and deep in his ear, breath ghosting against his skin as he outlined every last piece of his plan.

“…So you’re okay with that?” Ryan questioned after he was done, lifting his hand from Ray’s thigh and sitting back slightly. Still flushed, the younger man nodded.

“That sounds fine…” He agreed, teeth working over his lower lip, eyes on the ground. “Just… take it slow, yeah?”

“Of course. I won’t go any faster than you’re comfortable with.”

Swallowing down his nerves, the Puerto Rican laid back on the bed, a small sigh leaving him as one of Ryan’s hands brushed along the front of his t-shirt over his stomach. Warm fingers ran over his skin as his shirt was pushed up, a large, warm hand settling on his hip as the older man leaned over him. Ryan’s lips pressed to his jaw, moving down his neck and over his chest. A thumb brushed over his nipple, Ray’s back arching slightly into the slow, gentle touches against his chest. His nervousness melted away completely under Ryan’s fingers and lips, replaced by a warm feeling of content.

Fingertips skimmed along the waistband of his jeans, dipping below the fabric for a moment before pulling up, resting on the button. “Gonna take your pants off now, okay?” Ryan murmured against his chest, glancing up and meeting Ray’s dark eyes.

“Yeah… that’s fine…” He nodded and in moments the button on his jeans was popped, the zipper being tugged down. Ray lifted his hips, letting his jeans be pulled down his legs, kicking them off his ankles. Ryan’s hands ran over his hips and down his thighs, trailing back up the inside, just skimming along the front of his briefs. Ray’s head turned to the side as he bit back a moan, tensing again slightly as Ryan’s warm breath trailed down his almost bare body. Teeth nipped his navel and lips skimmed over the skin below, a hot, wet tongue sliding over the skin just above the waistband of his briefs. Glancing up and seeing Ray’s small nod of consent, he tugged the younger man’s briefs down his hips, letting them join his jeans on the floor.

“You’re still okay?” Ryan questioned quietly, one hand rubbing Ray’s thigh, gently prodding his legs apart so the older man could sit between them. He guided the tanned man’s legs to either side of his still-clothed hips, leaning over and kissing him, a slow movement of lips against lips. When Ryan pulled back, Ray nodded, fingers gripping the sheets of the hotel’s bed.

“I’m nervous, but I’m fine.” He agreed, forcing his hands to relax, reaching up to brush some of Ryan’s hair off his forehead. “But you’re sure that this is all you want? I mean, you won, right?”

Ryan shrugged, turning and quickly kissing the tips of Ray’s fingers. “I considered my options, and this is what I decided I wanted to do.” He agreed, letting his fingertips trace bared hips, bending forward to kiss the exposed skin. One hand wrapped gently around Ray’s length, stroking him slowly. “Just tell me if I go too fast.” Reaching past the naked man, he took one of the many packets of lubricant from the small table by the bed, ripping it open with his teeth and quickly coating his fingers.

Ray held his breath as Ryan’s lube-slicked fingers brushed along his cock, one cool digit lightly prodding his entrance. His eyes squeezed shut and he inhaled with a hiss as the finger began to enter him, wiggling his hips slightly. Ryan’s other hand continued to steadily stroke his length, the pleasure diverting his attention from the mild discomfort of penetration. When Ryan began to slowly pump his finger in and out, Ray moved with him, adjusting to the slow, easy rhythm. The Puerto Rican gasped, fingers clenching in the hotel bed’s sheets as Ryan hooked his finger, prodding inside him.

“There?” The brunette questioned, rubbing his finger again before giving a few more brief in and out thrusts, adding a second digit. He brushed the spot again, sending stars across Ray’s vision, scissoring his fingers slowly.

“Th-there!” Ray gasped, arching his back, grinding his hips down on the touch. Compared to the sudden feeling inside him—new, different, intense,  _full_ —Ryan’s hand on his cock was practically non-existent. He moaned, hips bucking in time to the fingers inside him, squeezing around them as a third was added. Ryan’s hand squeezed on his cock, matching his movements and sending him into nearly incoherent pleasure. “Ryan, Ryan  _please_!”

Humming slightly, Ryan hooked all three of his fingers again, rubbing them inside of Ray and squeezing his cock. He leaned over the younger man, watching his face twist in desire as his body writhed across the sheets. With a gasping cry and a series of erratic jerks of his hips, Ray came, lost in the haze of the new feeling.

He opened his eyes again when the weight on the bed shifted, watching a bit sleepily as Ryan got up and moved towards the room’s small bathroom. Running water sounded from the room and a few moments later the brunette returned with a damp washcloth and a clean towel. Once again he sat between Ray’s legs, cleaning the semen from his stomach and drying him off. He leaned over, kissing the younger man slowly, tongue flicking against his lips. “Thanks, Ray.”

“Ah… I should be thanking you… That was… you were…” Ray gestured, wrapping his arms around Ryan’s neck when he leaned away, pulling him into another short kiss. “I’m glad you won.” He hesitated, glancing down shyly before looking up again. “Who’s next?”

Ryan laughed, kissing his forehead and finally pulling away, returning the washcloth and the towel to the bathroom. “Sorry, can’t tell you that. But they’ll be here in a few minutes, probably.” He stepped over to the bed once more, kissing Ray on each cheek. “I’ll see you later, okay? And remember, you’re calling the shots here.”

With a nod, the younger man pushed him towards the door. “Swear to Christ, if everyone reminds me of that I’m gonna start saying no just to make’em shut up.” He muttered, falling back onto the bed and stretching out once Ryan had shut the door. Maybe he should have been embarrassed, lying naked on a rumpled bed with someone on the way up to see him, but… Fuck it, Ray decided. Everyone knew what this was about, so there was no reason to be embarrassed. They were here because they’d won a sexual encounter with him. They could deal with him not wanting to put his pants on.

It wasn’t long before there was another knock at the door and Ray looked up, calling for whoever was knocking to come in. His eyebrows raised as Miles stepped into the room, one hand self-consciously settling over his lap almost without thought. “Hey, Miles…”

“Hey.” The writer shut the door behind himself, rubbing the back of his neck lightly. “I, uh… came in second. Guess pretty much living in Halo has some advantages, huh?”

“Guess so. So, you, uh…” Ray licked his lips, patting the spot on the bed next to him. “Have a plan?”

Moving across the room and taking a seat, the dark-haired man nodded slightly. However, instead of elaborating, he only stared at the carpeted floor between his sneakers.

Not exactly any more comfortable with the situation, Ray waited in silence. Finally, he leaned over, lightly pressing his lips to Miles’ cheek. “Hey, it’s up to you. We don’t have to do anything.” He murmured, smiling a bit to catch the other man’s eye. “I’ll lie and say you fucked my brains out, if you want.”

“I don’t—“ Miles cleared his throat, shaking his head. “I’m not good at this sober, but… There’s this thing I’ve kind of always wanted to try with someone and I mean now I have this chance and you totally don’t have to if you don’t want to it’s just this dumb idea I have and oh jeez I’ve never told  _anyone_  about this before and—“

“Miles. Miles. Calm down, man.” Ray smiled, sitting back on the bed. “We’ll do what you want unless you want to take a shit on my chest or something. I’m not going to judge you and I’m  _definitely_  not telling anyone what goes on here. Alright?”

“Will you jerk me off while I jerk you off?” The younger man questioned suddenly, eyes darting to Ray and quickly away several times.

Smiling slightly and wondering if that was really  _the_  worst fantasy Miles had ever had, Ray nodded. “Sure.” He leaned forward, setting his hands over the other man’s and squeezing lightly. “You want to take your pants off, or want me to?”

“I… yeah, I’ll do it.” Miles pulled his hands free, standing and fumbling his belt off, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans with shaking hands. He shed the denim and his boxers, climbing back onto the bed and sitting down next to the Puerto Rican, looking anywhere but directly at him. “You, uh—“ Ray’s hand wrapping around his cock interrupted him, the dark-haired man letting out a small gasp of surprise. Warm fingers traced over his hips and thighs as his length was stroked, a warm cheek pressing to his shoulder.

“How’s that?”

“Good… good. You want me to—“ Miles groaned, hips jerking upward. The unfamiliar hand on his shaft, calloused and masculine like his own but smaller, the grip different, was like nothing he’d ever felt before.

“If you want to.” Lips brushed along his neck, teeth lightly nipping the skin. “Just tell me what you want, Miles.” Ray let out a small, tight noise of pleasure as Miles’ hand closed over his hardening cock, exhaling warmly against the other man’s neck.

“Just… just this…” The second place winner of the tournament turned his head, hand moving faster as his lips pressed to Ray’s. Neither one looked the other in the eye, hands moving as if they were jerking themselves off rather than each other, lips sliding together in near-silent sounds of pleasure, the little vocalizations they made swallowed in each other’s mouths. When Miles’ hips jerked up and his head fell back, Ray sped his hand up, feeling the younger man’s grip on him tighten convulsively. “Oh, shit, y-yeah, like that…” He whispered, hand not wrapped around Ray’s cock digging into the sheets.

“Fuck…” Ray nearly growled the word, his free hand clenching against his thigh. He moaned, forehead pressing to Miles’ shoulder as his hips jerked twice, orgasm being milked from him by the other man’s hand. He felt a sudden spurt of warm against his own hand, shivering and carefully disengaging from Miles’ cock.

They both watched as Ray lifted his hand to his mouth, quickly licking his fingers clean. Hesitating just a moment, he lifted Miles’ hand, raising an eyebrow to him. “Want me to?”

“If… if you wanna…” The other man agreed, shivering and watching with little shame as his fingers were licked clear.

Ray wiped his mouth when he was done, pulling Miles a bit closer and kissing the corner of his mouth. “That was good.”

“I… should probably go, I’m sure the next guy wants to—to take his turn, yeah?” Miles forced a laugh and a smile, scrambling from the bed and pulling his clothes back on.

Ray nodded, standing up as well, stretching out. “Hey, don’t worry. Like I said, I’m not gonna say anything.”

“Yeah, I know. I just…” He shrugged, leaning over and kissing the shorter man on the cheek. “Thanks, Ray.” With that Miles was out the door.

Slipping into the bathroom, Ray quickly washed his hands, taking a drink of water. Licking their hands clean had been a decision made on a whim, and while it hadn’t been  _entirely_ unpleasant, tasting more jizz wasn’t really high on his priority list. He’d satisfied that curiosity enough for one day.

He was just making his way back to the bed when another knock came to the door, and Ray fought down an eyeroll. Was everyone just lined up down in the lobby, or what? “Come on in!” He called with a glance over his shoulder, blinking in surprise to see Jack enter the room. “Third place, huh? Not bad.”

“Considering I’m the guy who picks the maps and sets everything up, yeah, it wasn’t bad.” He agreed, taking an unhesitating seat on the bed. “Enjoying being the prize so far?”

“It’s definitely an experience.” Ray took a seat next to him, flopping back onto the soft sheets and stretching his arms out. “Who’s idea was it, anyways?”

The bearded man shrugged, patting his younger coworker’s thigh lightly. “I’m not sure, really. I didn’t know it was happening until after the tournament started. You get the top nine, right?”

“Yeah. Which is another weird one this year. Without, you know, giving away how things went, how’d you even decide on that?” Ray propped himself up on an elbow, grinning. “Come on, you can tell me that much, right?”

Jack laughed slightly, nodding. “I don’t see the harm in it. Eighteen people signed up, so we had one-on-one matches for the first nine rounds. We had all nine people compete in time trials to determine who would be eliminated, then did the standard eight to four to two to one match. Placement for third through eighth were based on total number of points earned.”

“Sounds complicated. Glad you’re the one organizing it and not me.” Ray laughed as well, wiggling a bit closer to the older man. “So… You’re in the hotel room.”

“Yeah, I am.” The hand on his thigh stilled, so Ray set his hand over Jack’s, squeezing lightly.

“Any plans for your prize?”

 “I put some thought into it.” His hand drifted up, over Ray’s hip and up his torso, settling lightly on the back of his neck. Jack leaned over, kissing him slowly, the younger man’s arms wrapping around him as he responded in kind. Pressing their foreheads together, the bearded man smiled slightly. “Blowjob.”

“For me or for you?” Ray asked softly, shifting just a bit closer to him.

“Yes.”

“I—oh.” The Puerto Rican flushed, squirming a bit. “Y-you first, then. I, uh… need a little while to… you know, work back up to that.” His hands settled on Jack’s chest, pushing him to lie down on the hotel bed. Giving the older man another kiss, Ray inched down, undoing his pants and pushing his shirt up slightly.

For just a moment, the Puerto Rican wondered if there was some sort of camera into his brain that he’d missed being implanted—he’d  _just_  been thinking about not wanting to taste more dick, and now he was getting ready to put Jack’s in his mouth. Then again, he could refuse, but… Ray shook his head faintly, pressing kisses against the older man’s hip and smiling. He  _could_  refuse, yes, he knew that. But he didn’t  _want_  to refuse.

Freeing Jack’s hardening length from his boxers, Ray stroked him slowly, leaning forward and licking the head of his cock with a quick, teasing flash of tongue. He pressed a kiss to the reddening flesh, glancing up as he parted his lips and took him in. He didn’t go too deep, mainly focusing on the head, hand stroking what wasn’t in his mouth. His tongue ran over the sensitive skin, just the tip dipping into the slit before he took more in, sucking hard and circling his tongue around the intrusion. Teeth lightly scraped the underside of Jack’s length, Ray letting out a small moan at the groan that drew from the older man. When hands tangled in his hair, he began to bob his head slightly, working up to taking more.

“Holy fuck…” Jack hissed out above him, hips moving with Ray’s steady bobbing rhythm, keeping him close without forcing him down. The younger man hummed in agreement, closing his eyes as the head of Jack’s cock hit the back of his throat. He swallowed, pulling off him with a cough, stroking quickly.

“A-alright, so I can’t deepthroat…” He mumbled, flushing and quickly ducking down to suck what he could take when Jack laughed. Ray moved down slowly, running lips and tongue down the other man’s shaft, planting a light kiss at the base. “You keep laughin’ at me and I won’t swallow, either.” He warned quietly, planting another kiss on the base of the man’s erection.

“You don’t have to swallow.” Jack mumbled above him, stroking a hand through his hair slowly. His head fell back as Ray took him in once again, resuming his previous slow, bobbing pace, guided by the hand in his hair. “Oh, shit, Ray…” Jack groaned, reaching a hand up to run it through his own hair. “Close…”

Ray hummed around him, speeding up his stroking hand, lips and tongue working with more speed and precision. When Jack tensed below him and moaned louder, Ray pulled back slightly, squeezing and stroking with only the head of the other man’s dick in his mouth. He swallowed when hot liquid filled his mouth, pulling back to cough once again and feeling a second jet of warmth splash onto his cheek. Still stroking, Ray sat up slightly, working Jack through his orgasm. He pulled away when he was done, wiping his face and sticking his tongue out.

“Dude. Jizz tastes fucking gross.”

Jack laughed, pulling him down onto the bed, arms securing around his slim hips. “You didn’t have to do that.” The older man reminded, kissing his forehead and wiping a hand against his cheek. “So, my turn?”

Ray squirmed a little, shaking his head and pressing his face to Jack’s shoulder. “I think I’m gonna rest a bit, if that’s okay…” He mumbled, stealing a glance upward. “I’ve still got a lot ahead of me, and…” The Puerto Rican shrugged, gesturing vaguely. “Y’know.”

“Alright.” Another soft kiss was pressed to the top of his head, before Jack unwrapped his arms from around him, sliding out of the bed. “Just call down to the lobby when you’re ready for the next person. And hey, don’t forget to eat.” He brushed a hand through Ray’s hair, smiling slightly. “See ya later on.”

The younger man was already most of the way towards sleep, so Jack threw a blanket over him before leaving. Ray mumbled a soft gratitude, curling up under the sudden warmth. He was only a third of the way done, and already he was exhausted. At this rate, he’d need to take a week long vacation after he was completely finished.


	2. Chapter 2

Ray woke up slowly, nuzzling into the light touch he felt, fingers carding through his hair. There was a warm body pressed up against him, the blanket he had been covered with pushed down to his waist. Lips pressed to his shoulder, leaving light kisses and making him sigh in content.

He opened his eyes slowly, nearly jumping out of his skin when he realized that the gentle caresses weren’t just a dream. He flailed in the tangled blanket for a moment, hearing a grunt of pain as his fist connected with someone’s chest, before he dropped off the edge of the hotel room’s bed and landed on the floor with a thud. He lay there breathing heavily, staring around the room and re-orienting himself to what was happening.

Geoff looked over the edge of the bed, one eyebrow quirked but an apologetic frown on his lips. “Didn’t mean to startle you.”

Flushing, forcing himself to calm down and untangle from the blanket, Ray got to his feet. “Sorry, I just—I thought I was dreaming and then you were there. How long have you been here?”

“Only a little while.” Geoff’s hand reached out, grasping his wrist lightly, pulling him back into the bed. Ray let himself be guided, falling into the older man’s secure embrace. “I got impatient so I thought I’d wait for you to be done with your little nap up here. You have a hell of a punch for a guy that doesn’t do anything but play video games.” He smiled ruefully, planting a kiss on the Puerto Rican’s forehead.

“Sorry…” Ray squirmed, closing his eyes and sighing. “I’ll… make it up to you, if I can.”

“Don’t worry about it. I shouldn’t have pushed the boundaries.” Geoff kissed the top of his head, holding him tight in his tattooed arms. “You hungry? Want a shower?”

“Mmm… yes.” Ray smiled a little, tilting his head up. “Both of those sound great right about now. You wanna stick around and eat…” He glanced over his shoulder, squinting at the clock. “Eat dinner with me, I guess?”

“I’ll order up some pizza while you take a shower. Pepperoni and mushroom, right?” Releasing the younger man, the tattooed man sat up and reached for the hotel phone. “That actually sounds really delicious, and when we’re done eating…” He shrugged and Ray nodded, climbing out of bed and making a beeline for the bathroom, once again unconcerned with his own nudity. He kept the door open, because really, what did it matter? Geoff was going to do a lot more than look at him, before he left.

Under the hot spray, Ray smiled to himself. He had been nervous going into this, no use denying it, but… he was having fun. Ryan, Miles, and Jack had all been great and waking up to the feeling of Geoff’s arms around him had been comfortable, even if it’d startled him. He soaped up and rinsed off quickly, wrapping a towel around his hips and giving his boss a smile when he returned to the main room.

Geoff hung up the phone, patting his lap lightly and lifting an eyebrow. Without hesitation, Ray settled against him, pressing into the warmth of Geoff’s chest, feeling one hand settle low on his back and the other brush along the damp terrycloth covering his thigh.

“So, pizza.” The Puerto Rican began, tilting his head back as Geoff’s lips ran down his neck and over his collar bones.

“Pizza and a couple of sodas.” He agreed, lightly nipping the tanned skin before running his tongue over it. “Should be about fifteen minutes.”

“What are we doing in the mean time?” Ray wiggled his hips slightly against Geoff’s, gasping and feeling arms tighten on him.

“Well…” Sitting up a bit, the older man planted a brief kiss on Ray’s lips. “You’ve never had sex with a guy before today? Never got curious and shoved something up your ass?”

“I—“ Flushing and looking away, Ray shook his head. “It’s literally the first time I’ve ever done anything like this. S-Someone…” He swallowed, mind suddenly racing. Why was he so nervous to talk about it? Why did he care now? He certainly hadn’t been nervous about walking around naked in front of Geoff, or sitting on his lap in just a towel with a stirring erection, so why was he so damn terrified to talk about what he’d done with the others?

“Someone fingered you, but otherwise everyone’s kept away from your ass, yeah?” Geoff asked quietly, reaching up and cupping Ray’s cheek. “I’m just making sure we’re on the same page. Relax, okay?”

“Okay… okay. Yeah, that’s right. And that’s the first time that  _that_  had ever happened.” He leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. “Why?”

“Because I want to fuck you, if you’ll let me.” Geoff shrugged, kissing Ray’s forehead again. “But I also want to make sure you’re comfortable with it and okay with it. You liked being fingered?”

“Yeah… Yeah, I am. I did. It felt… like, I dunno,  _good_.” A knock at the door interrupted him and Ray glanced over, panic-stricken for a moment. He wasn’t going to go showing himself off to the delivery guy. Geoff let him go, ushering him into the bathroom and shutting the door, before opening the hotel room door. From inside the bathroom, Ray heard brief conversation, before the main door shut again. He leaned against the bathroom door, looking himself up and down in the mirror before smiling and exiting the bathroom. “So you want to fuck me after we eat?”

“More or less.” Geoff agreed, opening the pizza box and setting it on the small table next to the bed. “C’mon, this smells amazing.”

They sat together on the bed, sipping sodas and eating slices of pizza. Geoff wrapped an arm around Ray’s still-bared shoulders, lightly rubbing his arm. “I want you on your back with your legs wrapped around me, so that I can see you. I want to jerk you off while I fuck you. Of course, I’ll prepare you first and use lots of lube. And a condom.” He paused, frowning. “Unless you don’t want me to.”

“No, condom’s a good idea.” Ray agreed, finishing his soda and tossing the empty can into the nearby trash bin. “Have you ever, uh…  _been_  with a guy before?”

Geoff looked him up and down, rolling his eyes. “How is that even a question? I have. On both the giving and the receiving end. Don’t stress about it.” He leaned closer, running his lips along Ray’s neck slowly. “I’ll be gentle, and I’ll make you feel good.” He murmured, nipping lightly at the younger man’s shoulder.

Tilting his head back, the Puerto Rican let out a small moan, hands lifting to clench in his boss’ t-shirt. “G-Geoff…”

Fingertips raced down his sides, sending a shiver through him, before Geoff’s strong arms wrapped around him, one hand resting on the back of his neck and the other at his hip. Slowly, he guided the younger man to lie down on the bed, lips meeting as he hovered over the male’s body. Ray let his legs be nudged apart, thighs resting to either side of Geoff’s knees, the towel quickly being pushed aside, exposing him once again to the sleepy blue gaze that wandered lazily down his body. He flushed from the attention, pleased rather than embarrassed, reaching up to wrap his arms around Geoff’s neck, drawing the older man into another drawn-out kiss.

Geoff pulled back slightly, taking a moment to look the younger man up and down—flushed, naked, legs spread, in a word appealing—before pulling his t-shirt off over his head, quickly removing his jeans and boxers as well. He leaned over to the bedside table, removing lubricant and a condom, dropping the two items next to Ray’s thigh. Climbing onto the bed again, the tattooed man settled the younger man’s legs at his hips, stroking his thighs slowly. “Comfortable? You look so,  _so_  good like this.”

Ray nodded, swallowing the sudden flutter of nervousness in his stomach. “Yeah…” He agreed softly, reaching down and setting his hand over Geoff’s. “I’m good.”

“You’re amazing is what you are.” Smiling, keeping his eyes on the other man’s face, Geoff wrapped a hand around Ray’s cock, stroking slowly. “You look so fucking hot. I can’t wait to hear what kind of noises you make when you’re getting off… when I’m getting you off—does dirty talk bother you?”

“It’s fine…” Ray gasped, hips jerking into the touch as Geoff squeezed his length. “I-I don’t know if it’s really my thing, but if you wanna—wanna say it, go for it.” He shivered as the older man’s free hand stroked the jut of his hip bone, eyes slipping closed and a moan leaving him. “Geoff…”

He was barely aware when the hand left his hip, grunting softly at the intrusion of a lube-slicked finger against his entrance. The hand on his cock sped up to compensate for the slight discomfort, Ray’s hips soon moving with both the hand stroking his length and the digit pumping in and out of him. Geoff added a second finger, scissoring them slowly, the job of stretching him surprisingly easy thanks at least in part to Ray’s relaxed state. Despite his request for permission to talk dirty, the older man was fairly quiet, focused on preparing the Puerto Rican below him for the larger intrusion of his cock.

Geoff pulled away slowly, pulling open the condom and sliding it on, adding a generous amount of lube to it and giving himself a few strokes to make sure he was evenly coated. He leaned over Ray again, fingers stroking through his hair, lips on his jaw. “Fuck. You’re fuckin’  _gorgeous_  like this…” He murmured, kissing him slowly. “You ready?”

“Ready…” The Puerto Rican hissed out a breath, pulling Geoff closer when the older man tried to lean away, kissing him slowly. “Is it going to hurt?”

“Might be a little bit uncomfortable. But you’re prepared and relaxed and I’m lubed up. I’ll go slow, you can call this off if you need to.” He kissed him again, brushing stray hair off his forehead. “I’m gonna start now.” This time when Geoff sat up, Ray didn’t pull him back down. The tattooed man carefully reseated the legs wrapped around his midsection, one hand steadying Ray’s hip while the other gripped his own length. He glanced up, getting a minute nod, before looking down again, pressing the head of his cock against Ray’s puckered entrance.

He slid in with surprising ease, moving slowly but steadily deeper, both of them giving a low groan. “Fuck, yeah, that’s it…” Geoff whispered, letting go of his cock and holding Ray’s hips with both hands. “Swallow that dick like you were fuckin’  _made_  for this.” He pushed his hips forward slightly, pulling the younger man closer at the same time, burying himself completely in the smaller man. “Son of a bitch, you feel so good.” He panted out, one hand leaving Ray’s hip, wrapping around his cock and stroking slowly.

Ray groaned softly at the feeling, trying to mentally adjust himself to the decidedly larger penetration of Geoff’s dick. He felt full, overstuffed almost, stretched wide. The flutter of nervousness in his stomach hadn’t been enough for him to call it off, the look on Geoff’s face and the admittedly filthy compliments enough to quash nervousness in favor of anticipation. With an effort, he released one hand from its place tangled in the bed sheets, his fingers brushing over Geoff’s hand on his hip, getting the older man’s attention. “ _Move_.”

The command, hissed through gritted teeth, was enough for Geoff. He rolled his hips forward once before slowly drawing backwards, hand on Ray’s cock speeding up as he pushed in again. There was no point lying to himself, he wasn’t nearly skilled enough at this to make the penetration feel good (given two or three hours, he might have been able to find Ray’s prostate, but consistently pleasuring the nerve bundle would probably require two or three  _days_  of practice), but any guy could appreciate a handjob. And the way Ray tightened around him, muscles clenching and thighs trembling, the noises that left his kiss-bruised mouth, he was  _definitely_  appreciating the handjob.

Encouraged by the pleasured noises the man below him was making, Geoff sped up his pace slightly, thrusting faster and working his hand over Ray’s length assuredly. He was aware, vaguely, of words leaving his lips, calling the Puerto Rican a probably bizarre mix of endearments and filthy names. With a groan, Geoff leaned over Ray, hand trapped between their torsos as the pace of his hips became erratic. “I’m gonna cum in you, gonna fill you up to the brim. C’mon, baby, I wanna feel you cum from inside before I do. Do it, get off for me, get off on havin’ my dick in your ass and my hand on your cock. Let’s see your face when you jizz, I bet you look fuckin’  _perfect_.” He whispered, eyes on Ray, watching the way his mouth hung open, near-silent, drawing in heavy breaths. Watching the way his dark eyes rolled back in his head, body arching between them when Geoff ran his thumb over the head of Ray’s cock. Feeling the way he tightend up, pleasure locking his muscles and a moan almost loud enough to be a scream passing his lips as he came. The tattooed man kept stroking him, jerking his hips into the tightness of Ray’s ass before he stilled, buried deep inside the other man, a shudder twisting up his spine to accompany his own orgasm.

He fell onto the bed beside the younger man, lips finding his neck, kissing slowly, one hand stroking his hip bone as he carefully pulled out. Ray was breathing heavily, eyes locked on the ceiling, and with an effort Geoff propped himself up on one elbow, reaching up to brush the other man’s cheek. “Ray. Ray, talk to me. How are you feeling?”

After a moment that stretched just long enough for the older man to start to worry, Ray let out a slightly shaky laugh. “You’ve ruined me. I want to do that for the rest of my life.” He whispered, turning and kissing Geoff’s hand that had been stroking his cheek, carefully leaning up and kissing the older man. “That was just… you were just… amazing. Mind-blowing. Perfect.”

“See how perfect I am when you get out of here and can barely walk.” He smiled, however, planting soft kisses on the Puerto Rican’s forehead, cheeks, and lips. Thinking of the other five people yet to take their turn, however, he shrugged. “Then again, I don’t think I’m the only one you’ll be able to blame.”

Ray reached up, pulling Geoff in closer, kissing him slowly. “I’m glad that you were first, though…” He whispered against the other man’s lips, smiling slightly. “So, so glad that you were first.”

Together they lay in bed, Geoff lightly stroking his hands along Ray’s bare body, the two of them coming down slowly from the sexual high. Ray settled against the pillows as Geoff finally pulled away, a sated smile on his lips. “Better send the next person up quickly, or I’m gonna fall asleep.” He warned teasingly as the tattooed man dressed, giving him a smile.

“I don’t think that’ll be a problem.” Geoff grinned, leaning over and kissing him a final time once he was dressed, heading out of the hotel room.

Knowing that he should probably clean up but not quite wanting to move yet, Ray tucked his arms behind his head and carefully kicked the rumpled blanket off the edge of the bed. He could get used to this kind of treatment, get used to being doted on with affection and getting off at the same time… It wasn’t half bad.

There was another knock at the door and Ray called for the person to come in, watching the doorway to see who his next guess would be. He couldn’t begin to guess, and the surprise on his face when Joel stepped into the room was genuine. As was the wry smile the older man wore.

“Hey, don’t look so surprised. I’m pretty good at HORSE.” The older man noted, dropping face-first onto the hotel bed and groaning. “Oh my god, I am so jealous of you right now. I’ve been working ten hours plus six days a week for like a month now. This bed is so much better than my couch.”

Ray reached over, running his hand through the other man’s dark hair as he processed his muffled words. “Why are you sleeping on your couch?”

“It’s closer to the door than my bed.” Joel rolled over slowly, pulling Ray close and tucking the younger man’s head against his chest. “Honestly I’m half-tempted to just take a nap here.”

“Hey, if that’s what you wanna do, I won’t stop you.” Smiling and glancing up, Ray shrugged. “It’s up to you.”

“Mmm… only half-tempted. The other half of me has already given in to a much better temptation.” Cold hands snaked down his back, making Ray shiver as the settled on his ass. “Will you ride me?”

Ducking his head down, Ray nodded slightly. “I’ll try, anyways. I, uh… can’t promise I’ll be any good at it.”

Joel’s lips pressed to his forehead, fingers flexing against his ass. “I’m sure you’ll be fine.” He released the younger man, rolling onto his back and undoing his own jeans, back arching as he pushed them down. His briefs followed before he sat up and pulled his shirt over his head, once more lying against the pillows. Joel propped himself up slightly, looking Ray up and down. “You look really good, by the way.”

“You do too.” Ray slid closer to him, hands ghosting down Joel’s chest, lips following the path. He wiggled his hips as Joel’s hand ran down his back, sighing. “There’s lube and condoms on the table… I’ll get you ready if you’ll, uh, get me ready?” He offered tentatively, letting his fingers brush along Joel’s thigh. The older man made an affirming noise, one hand reaching for the table, removing the required items. Ray took the condom from him, wiggling a bit closer to give Joel easier access between his legs. He bent forward, trailing kisses low along the other man’s stomach, over his hips and thighs, before wrapping a hand around his length and beginning to pump. Joel’s hand traced the curve of his ass, making him whine slightly, one slicked finger entering him. The angle was different than with Ryan and Geoff, and while it didn’t hurt, it had a distinct feeling to it.

A second lubricated digit entered him, the two probing fingers hooking slightly and Ray moaned, hips jerking back into the feeling as they brushed the same spot inside him Ryan’s fingers had. His open mouth hovered over Joel’s cock, breath panting in and out before he licked the head quickly, hearing a hissed almost-whine from the other man. With a grin, Ray licked again, flicking his tongue against Joel’s slit before taking him into his mouth and sucking hard.

He was only vaguely aware of the stretching of the fingers inside him, distracted both by the blowjob he was giving and the steady fingers that carded through his hair, not quite guiding him but certainly reacting appreciatively whenever he did something Joel seemed to like. Ray moaned around his cock, swallowing as the head hit the back of his throat, pulling back before he could cough or gag again. He licked again before planting a light kiss on the tip, sitting up just enough to unwrap the condom. Giving Joel’s bare dick a final stroke, Ray slid the condom on with ease, quickly adding lube to it.

Steady hands on his hips guided him into position and Ray placed his hands against Joel’s chest, looking the older man up and down. Steady, that’s what Joel was—his mind and his mouth ran at a mile a minute on a slow day, but his body was incredibly still, chest rising and falling with no rush, gaze locked on Ray’s face. His hands squeezed the smaller man’s bare hips, thumbs stroking lightly over his skin.

“You ready for this?” Even his voice was steady, the words low, husky, almost growled. It was a sound that sent a shiver running down Ray’s spine.

“I am.” He agreed quietly, one hand slipping down Joel’s chest, holding his slicked erection steady as he lowered himself. One of Joel’s hands slid from his hip, gripping his ass and spreading him open slightly. Ray’s head fell back as he was penetrated, his eyes squeezing shut. That same  _fullness_  was overwhelming him and he lowered onto Joel’s length more quickly, gasping in air and hissing it out between clenched teeth.

Fully seated on the other man’s cock, he groaned, letting himself fall forward, resting against Joel’s chest. One hand lifted, stroking through his hair while the other snaked between their torsos, cool fingers wrapping around Ray’s length. “Don’t move until you’re ready…” Joel murmured against his temple, pumping his erection slowly. “Fuck, you feel amazing, though.” He added, letting out a small, gasping moan when Ray suddenly rolled his hips forward.

Raising and lowering himself slowly, already feeling the muscles in his thighs burn—he really needed to be more active, a resolution that might last all of a day—Ray could only give a small, nearly-incoherent agreement that Joel also felt amazing. They were an almost complete contrast, Ray already slicked with sweat and shaking, his teeth working into his lip to keep in the increasingly loud sounds he wanted to make, while Joel remained almost motionless save the hand pumping Ray’s cock, his heavy breathing the only indicator that he was truly enjoying himself. They both let out a moan when the Puerto Rican ground down again, Joel’s hand on his cock speeding up.

“Shit, Ray, I’m—“ Joel gasped out the words, his head falling back against the bed’s headboard, eyes squeezing shut as he came. The younger man groaned as the hand on his cock tightened, pumping faster, and he rocked his hips steadily, wanting the feeling of Joel inside him to last as long as possible. His orgasm overwhelmed him and he came with a cry, falling against Joel’s steadily rising and falling chest and whimpering as the hand on his cock didn’t loosen up or slow down.

“Jo—Joel, let go… hurts…” He nearly whined, tiredly swatting the older man’s hand away, sighing in relief as he was finally released.

“Sorry… Sorry, I didn’t—I was a bit distracted…” Joel’s arms wrapped around him, easily lifting him from his lap, his softening cock sliding out. He lowered Ray onto his lap again, merely holding him in place, planting kisses on the top of his head. “You’re okay?”

“I’m okay…” Ray agreed softly, tilting his head up slightly, meeting Joel’s lips with his own. His arms wrapped around the other man’s chest, face pressing into the side of his neck. “You’re so…  _still_.” He whispered, another shiver passing through him. “How do you do that?”

“Practice.” Joel smiled against his temple, closing his eyes. “If I’m not moving, I’m not focusing on me… instead I can focus on you and on making you feel as good as possible.”

“Will you do me a favor?”

“What’s that?”

With an effort, Ray dragged his head out of the crook of Joel’s neck, waiting until the older man opened his eyes again to speak. “Don’t work yourself to death, okay?”

Joel hummed in thought, before nodding. “I’ll do what I can.”

“You want to stay with me for a while?” Ray questioned, again lowering his head to rest on Joel’s shoulder, fingertips tracing idle patterns against the smooth skin of his shoulder blades.

“Want to? Yes. Should I? Probably not. But hey, when this is done and you’re back to work like normal… maybe we can keep each other from overworking, hm?”

“Yeah… maybe…” Ray let himself be rolled over, stretching out on his back on the bed, a sleepy smile on his face. “I’d like that.”

Standing and gathering his clothes, Joel dressed quickly. He leaned over, pressing a light kiss to Ray’s lips. “Then let’s do it.” He left the room quickly and Ray rolled onto his stomach, letting himself drift into a light nap. Whoever was next would probably understand about his exhaustion.

Once again, Ray awoke to the feeling of a hand on him, a warm palm stroking down his back. He didn’t panic this time, opening his eyes slowly and rolling over, feeling the hand skim along his hip and then over his stomach. He blinked groggily up at the man sitting next to him on the bed, offering a tired smile. “Hey, Burnie.”

“Hey. Nice nap?” Burnie smiled back, his hand moving up, stroking through Ray’s hair slowly.

“It wasn’t bad. Were you waiting long?” Pushing himself up on his elbows, the Puerto Rican let his head fall against the older man’s chest, eyes starting to drift closed again. The gentle fingers carding through his hair were incredibly soothing, pushing him back towards sleep.

“Not very. Don’t worry about it, though. So, everyone’s been behaving?” The weight on the bed shifted as Burnie settled against the headboard, tugging Ray into his lap and continuing to run warm fingers down his spine.

“Perfect gentlemen.” He agreed with a yawn, letting his own fingertips ghost down the other man’s chest, stopping to toy with one of the buttons on his shirt. “Wasn’t expecting to be so worn out, though.”

“Yeah, well… You can take a vacation after this is over.” They both laughed slightly, the older man’s fingers moving lower, stroking over Ray’s hip.

“So you’re here for your prize, right?” He questioned after a moment, sitting up in the other man’s lap and smiling slightly.

Burnie laughed, nodding. “Yeah. I’m not just here to make sure everyone’s behaving. I actually managed to do pretty well in the tournament this year, considering.” His hands moved lower, stroking over Ray’s thighs slowly. Leaning in slowly, he pressed a kiss to the younger man’s lips, feeling arms wind around his neck.

“Congratulations, then.” Ray murmured against his mouth, the soft sound ending with a sharp inhale when Burnie’s warm hand closed over his cock. “You’re gonna… tell me what you want to do, then. Your rules, Burnie…” He whispered, letting out a slight whine as he was stroked.

“Of course.” The hand left his length, the older man offering an almost guilty smile. “Can’t go forgetting my own rules.” Burnie’s eyes darted around the room, seeming to contemplate. “I want to fuck you, if you’ll let me… On your hands and knees on the bed… Or…” His eyes lit up, a grin on his lips. “Or bent over the desk.” Looking back to the younger man, Burnie leaned in, lips working over his already-marked neck, teeth and tongue tracing the bruises left by the others.

Ray gasped, head falling back and hips rocking into Burnie’s. He looked towards the desk, groaning softly at the continued assault on his neck, hands planting on Burnie’s chest and carefully pushing him away. “Desk.” He whispered, smiling just a bit mischievously. “Being bent over sounds amazing.” He saw that raised eyebrow that earned him but ignored it, instead sliding off the older man’s lap, hips swaying as he strolled to the desk and leaned back against it, elbows on the smooth surface and a look that he hoped was inviting on his face.

He was getting used to this sort of thing.

A near-growl left Burnie’s throat as he crawled from the bed, pausing long enough to hastily remove his clothing, advancing on the smaller man leaned against the desk. He bent forward, kissing him again, more demanding this time, hands settling on Ray’s hips and pulling him closer, their bare bodies pressed tightly together. Fingernails bit into his back and he moaned, moving once more to kiss and mark the younger man’s neck. When their hardening lengths brushed together they both moaned, Burnie quickly setting his hands on Ray’s hips, spinning him around and slowly pushing him to bend over the desk.

He reached into the top drawer, withdrawing a packet of lube and a condom, dropping the latter onto the desk for later. He tore open the small packet of lube with his teeth, letting the slippery liquid coat his fingers. One slick digit entered Ray almost immediately, Burnie’s other hand wrapping around his cock, stroking slowly. He looked him over, legs spread and hands gripping the desk, head turned to one side. One glassy eye met Burnie’s gaze and the Puerto Rican smiled, thrusting his hips against the touches and moaning.

A second digit pressed into him, the two scissoring and pumping slowly, and again Ray was struck by how different it felt from a different angle. He shivered in anticipation of feeling Burnie’s cock from the same angle, aware of the press of the older man’s erection against his thigh. Not that he was an expert on all things penis by any means, but Burnie seemed to be bigger than Geoff or Joel, the feeling of him more insistent. Maybe it was just the angle, which prevented him from getting a real look at the older man’s cock; he was forced to rely only on feeling and guesswork.

When a third finger pressed into him Ray jerked his hips back, moaning and clawing at the desk. “F-fuck, Burnie, there, right there!” He almost whined, trying to move into the touch again. He could feel as well as hear when Burnie chuckled against his back, the fingers moving in and out of him quickly, hand drifting him his cock to his hip.

“Wouldn’t you rather feel my dick there?” Burnie whispered over him, planting a kiss on his jaw and drawing his fingers out. The older man stood, hastily putting on the condom and lubricating it, lining himself up. “Tell me you want me inside you, Ray.”

“Fuck.” Ray panted out, squeezing his eyes shut. “I want you inside me, Burnie. I want you to fuck me and make me scream.” He moaned as he was filled, clawing at the smooth surface of the desk. Burnie felt bigger inside him, too, filling him up completely. His hips jerked backwards until he felt the older man’s thighs flush against his ass and understood that he was completely inside. The hands on his hips held him steady like that, letting him adjust to the feeling, the mild discomfort that the new angle brought. When Ray let out a small, needy whimper, Burnie pulled back, thrusting into him again.

The pace was slow, but Burnie’s movements were deliberate and he thrust deep, filling Ray completely before drawing back again, holding steady just long enough to draw a cry from the younger man. His soft whimpers and moans grew louder as the pace picked up, until the Puerto Rican was screaming, hips jerking despite the hold on them, his hard cock twitching against his stomach.

“Burnie, Burnie please, touch me, get me off, f-fuck me harder!” He cried, nearly sobbing with relief when a hand wrapped around his cock. This wasn’t the gentle process it had been with the others, Ray was fairly certain he was going to have bruises from the way the edge of the desk bit into his lower stomach. But it felt good, every minute movement of the man above him sending shocks of pleasure through him, and that was all he cared to focus on. His eyes rolled back into his head, body twitching as he came, soiling the underside of the desk with his semen.

Once again buried deep inside the smaller man, Burnie stilled, groaning softly as his orgasm hit him as well. He leaned over, bracing his hands on the desk and breathing heavily, slowly pulling out. Ray didn’t move, only groaning softly at the loss, eyes still closed. When a gentle hand ran down his back he shivered, peeking an eye open.

“You okay?” Burnie murmured, stroking his back and offering a tentative smile.

“Fine…” Ray agreed softly, pushing himself to stand, stumbling and falling against the older man’s chest. He sighed, relaxing into the embrace, aware of his shaky legs and uneven breathing. “…I think I like it rough.” He whispered, leaning up on his toes to plant a quick kiss on the other man’s lips. “I think I  _really_  like it rough.”

Burnie laughed, picking him up and carrying him back to the bed, slowly lying him down against the sheets. “Yeah? You’ll have to keep that in mind.” He brushed a hand along Ray’s cheek, smiling and kissing his forehead.

“Thanks… for not treating me like I’m fragile.” Ray nodded, propping himself up on one elbow, hand catching Burnie’s and squeezing. “I’m glad that people don’t want to hurt me, but… but holy fuck, that was mind-blowing.”

“I’m glad you’re not pissed.” The older man grinned, kissing him again before slowly pulling away, gathering his clothes. “Two thirds of the way done, now.” He noted, smiling and heading out of the room. “Take care, Ray. And thank you.”

“Nah.” Ray grinned as the door shut, swinging his legs out of bed and making a beeline for the shower. “Thank  _you_  for having the idea to make me the prize.”

Three more people, he mused under the hot spray of the shower. Three more and then he was taking a well-deserved vacation.


	3. Chapter 3

Being joined in the shower was the last thing he expected, but when arms wrapped around his middle and soft lips pressed to his cheek, Ray didn’t jump or yell in surprise. Instead he leaned back, turning to bury his noise in damp auburn curls, inhaling deeply. “You did shitty this year, Michael.”

“Fuck you, you didn’t even play. That means I technically did better than you.” The older man shot back, letting his fingertips skim over Ray’s damp stomach. “And I did well enough to earn myself a little Puerto Rican prize.”

“Swear to god if you start calling me that I’m gonna…”

The arms on him tightened and he could  _feel_  the smirk that Michael pressed into his neck. “Gonna what? Meme me to death?”

“Asshole.”

A laugh from the older man, as he loosened his grip enough to allow Ray to turn around, kissing him gently once they were facing each other. “Like you’d have me any other way.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t bitch about you, though.” Ray reached up, wrapping his arms around Michael’s neck and kissing him again, shivering as fingertips raced up and down his spine. “So, to the victor go the spoils. What sort of prize do you want from this fine, shockingly Caucasian ass of mine?”

“To be fair…” Michael’s hands drifted down again, squeezing Ray’s hips. “You have some very Shakira hips. It’s probably the most Hispanic thing about you.”

“Aw, not my wit?”

A flat look from the older man as he shook his head. “Definitely not.” He ran his thumb over Ray’s hip bone, pursing his lips and looking towards the ceiling. “Let’s fuck in the shower.”

“That sounds dangerous…” Ray ground his hips forward slightly, smiling to see the way Michael’s jaw clenched from the contact.

“You saying no?”

“As if. I don’t mind a little danger. But if I get hurt you’re waiting on me hand and foot until I make a full recovery.” Ray pulled him in closer, kissing him again, hoping that the flush on his cheeks could be attributed to the heat of the shower. “How do you want me?”

Returning the kiss and equally flushed (from the heat of the shower, though, definitely, Michael thought), the curly-haired man shrugged slightly. “You choose what feels best. I’ll just do like normal—pound into the available hole until I get my rocks off.”

“Dude, that’s fucking gross.” Still, he turned around, bracing his hands on the wall of the shower and spreading his legs slightly, the hot spray hitting his lower back. “Just like this. Be a little… a little rough. I kinda like it like that.”

“So you’ve done this enough to have a preference?” Michael snickered, running his hand down Ray’s spine, beginning to stroke himself with his other hand.

“I don’t kiss and tell, Michael Jones. You should know that.” Ray shot a look over his shoulder, smirking. “You should know that  _very_  well.”

It was a bit harder to attribute his flushed cheeks to the shower, but Michael shrugged it off, rubbing one moist fingertip against Ray’s entrance. “You want me to get a condom and stuff?”

Ray pursed his lips, slowly shaking his head. “There’s lube behind the shampoo bottle—for the love of god, take a second to read it and make sure that you get lube and not shampoo—but… I mean, if you don’t want to wear a condom, I…” His fingers tried to flex against the tile, eyes on the chrome of the faucet. “I kind of want to feel it inside and I trust you.”

“Alright.” There was a clatter and a curse behind him, the small bottle of hotel shampoo coming to rest on the drain below him. Michael’s hands returned to his body, sliding over his slick skin and leaving behind a slippery trail of lube. He leaned forward, lips pressing to Ray’s shoulder, and pushed a finger inside him. Immediately the younger man moved his hips back, eyes slipping closed.

Michael made quick work of preparation, one finger becoming two in minutes, scissoring, drawing moans from Ray. His other hand lubricated his length, lips still trailing light kisses over the other man’s shoulders and spine. He’d walked into the hotel room with no plan for his reward, but as soon as he’d heard the shower an idea had come to him, something he’d always wanted to try but never been able to find a willing partner. That Ray was apparently okay with the admittedly risky idea of fucking in the shower just made it better. With a small groan of his own, he added a third finger, stretching and pumping them slowly.

“Fuck, Michael…” Ray hissed, hips moving with the fingers inside him, his words almost lost under the spray from the shower. “H-hurry up and fuck me before we run out of hot water…”

“Hotels aren’t shitty apartments, dude, I don’t think we will.” Still, Michael withdrew his fingers, lining himself up and thrusting in quickly. He groaned, seeing the tremble in Ray’s thighs as he buried himself in the younger man, feeling slick heat envelope his cock. The desire to immediately begin thrusting made him almost dizzy, but he stilled, hands planted on Ray’s hips, both of them breathing heavily in the steamy shower. “O-okay?”

“Fine.” Ray gasped out the answer, pressing his hips back slightly. “Oh, fuckin’ hell, Michael…” Somehow the curly-haired man had thrust in at the perfect angle and now little sparks of pleasure were spiking through him with every minute movement. “M-move or something before I c-cum.” He managed, crying out in pleasure as the older man drew back and thrust forward again.

The pace wasn’t quite rough, concerns about slipping in the shower just a bit too present on their sex-addled minds for that, but at Ray’s insistence, Michael didn’t take things slow. His hips jerked forward against the younger man’s, causing his hands to slip along the smooth tile wall of the shower as he scrambled for something to hold onto. Occasionally he’d bury himself deep inside Ray, rocking his hips slowly, driving himself (and, if the increasing volume of his moans was anything to go by, Ray enjoyed it as well) nearly mad with pleasure.

He pried a hand from Ray’s hip, moving it around him and wrapping his fingers around the younger’s hard cock, beginning to jerk him off. The Puerto Rican cried out, hips moving with the thrusts of Michael’s hand and body, his head thrown back, showing off all the kiss bruises on his neck. Michael leaned forward, pressing his chest tight against Ray’s back, lips and teeth working to add to the collection of marks on the tanned skin. He ground his hips down, moaning low and deep right in Ray’s ear as orgasm gripped him, filling the younger man with his seed.

The hand on his cock sped up and Ray shuddered, taking in every bit of sensation that he could get: Michael’s cock deep inside him, Michael’s moan in his ear, Michael’s hands on him, everything about Michael that drove him insane. His hips jerked into the tight channel of the other man’s curled palm, hands finally slipping off the shower wall, trusting the older man to keep him upright. The arms around him tightened slightly, and he could hear Michael’s voice in his ear, soft but demanding.

“Do it, Ray, cum for me. Cum with your ass full of my jizz and my cock. Cum ‘cause my hands on you. Get off on being fucked by me. Do it, I wanna hear you  _scream_ , Ray.”

And scream he did, calling out Michael’s name loud enough to echo in the small bathroom. He shivered as he finished, both of them slowly standing up, Michael finally pulling his hips away from Ray’s, softened cock leaving him. He turned slowly, leaning into Michael’s chest and trying to get his breath back.

“Holy fuck.” The curly-haired man whispered, reaching one hand up, brushing it through Ray’s hair. “Just holy shit.”

“Mmm…” He mumbled an agreement, pressing his forehead into Michael’s shoulder, refusing to open his eyes quite yet. “Michael…”

Lips pressed to his forehead, hands still stroking his skin, just deliberate enough that Ray supposed Michael might be trying to clean him up a bit. “Yeah?”

“That was really good.” He tilted his head up, opening his eyes and smiling slightly, leaning in to plant a kiss on the other man’s lips. “Thanks.”

“Hey, any time. What are friends for, right?” Michael laughed slightly, reaching past him for a washcloth. “C’mon, let’s get you cleaned up and dried off for the next person, okay?”

“I think I’m almost fucked out, if that’s possible.” Ray let himself be washed, however, enjoying the feeling of Michael’s hands on him. Gentle and slow, fingers running over his skin with the barrier of the washcloth. He liked it rough, sure, but he certainly could get used to the care that came after a rough fuck, too.

“Only two more people, though. You’ll manage.”

Clean and dry, Ray bid Michael goodbye at the door, pressing a last, lingering kiss to his lips. He sighed when the curly-haired man left, taking a seat on the bed and looking at the clock. Two more people, then he’d get something filling to eat and sleep for about a day and a half. Then eat again.

He definitely didn’t mind being the prize, but constant sex had a way of distracting him from other important things, like food and sleep.

Time stretched on after Michael left and he was alone to wait for the next person. Ray wandered around the hotel room, making up the bed into something that was at least sort of neat, putting the pizza box and soda cans from Geoff’s visit into the trash bin. He hung up the towels he’d used and gathered his long abandoned clothes, tucking them into one of the dresser drawers. Just as he was beginning to wonder if he should call down to the lobby and see if anyone was coming up to see him, there was a knock on the door.

“Come on in!” He called, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. His eyebrows raised to see Caleb step in, the community manager and accused screen-looker shuffling into the room, eyes immediately on Ray.

“Hey…” The brunette began, closing the door behind himself and striding over to the bed, taking a seat.

“I didn’t realize you entered the tournament.” It was the only thing Ray could think of—he’d glimpsed the roster and couldn’t recall Caleb’s name being on it… but here he was. “Hey, good job, though.”

“Thanks. I didn’t even cheat, believe it or not.” Reaching up and adjusting his ever-present baseball cap, Caleb shrugged. “I, uh… I don’t really…”

Ray nodded, leaning just a bit closer to the other man, setting a hand on his shoulder. “Relax, okay? Nothing that happens leaves this room and you’re not going to weird me out.” He planted a quick kiss on Caleb’s cheek, smiling just slightly

Taking a deep breath and seeming to force himself to relax, Caleb nodded. “Yeah. Alright. Uh, I don’t really… I’m not into guys, like, even a little.” He shrugged, almost apologetic. “It’s just not my thing, but… you wanna… I dunno, jerk off or something?”

“Jerk you off?”

“No, no!” Waving his hands in front of him, Caleb leaned away slightly. “No. I mean, y’know, yourself. A little, uh, a little you time, instead of doing something for someone else.”

Ray nodded, scooting back on the bed, leaning against the pillows piled on the headboard. “You want to watch me?”

“Isn’t that a little… gay?”

Fixing the other man with what he hoped was a completely deadpanned look, Ray wrapped a hand around his cock and began stroking. “I’ve been with seven other men before you today. We’re  _way_  beyond ‘a little gay’ right now, Caleb.” He smiled after a moment, however, hand speeding up slightly. “But do what you want, okay? And thanks… this is actually sorta nice.”

Ray let his eyes slip closed as his thumb ran over the head of his cock, deciding that Caleb could do what he wanted—stick around and watch, get off on it, leave, whatever. He certainly wasn’t going to pressure the other man into a decision. Instead he let his mind wander back over the last several hours, privately reliving some of his favorite moments as he worked his cock.

Moments like the first intrusion of Ryan’s finger into him, that sudden, sharp shift in his reality. Knowing that this was really happening, things were really going down that road. The pleasure that had buzzed through him each time he felt new hands on him, new lips leaving kisses and bruises on his skin. Tasting Miles and Jack and himself and not regretting the experience. The unexpectedly gentle sex with Geoff, the new and exciting rough treatment Burnie gave him. The quiet as he rode Joel’s cock, the screams in the shower with Michael. Different heartbeats that all escalated because of him, different voices whispering his name, telling him how good he was.

Every single moment had been amazing, clouded in sex and something that maybe wasn’t love, but definitely wasn’t empty lust. Appreciation came to mind and Ray decided it was good enough, thumbing over the head of his cock again and spreading pre-cum along his length with a moan. His hips rolled up into the heat of his hand, head tipping back as he moaned quietly.

Thoughts of each of them flashed through his mind as he came, their smiles, their kisses, their tender words that would echo in his head forever. Their hands on him was what he thought of as he pumped himself through orgasm, hands large and small, smooth and calloused, warm and cold, tender and rough. He lay panting against the pillows when he was done, catching his breath, finally daring to open his eyes.

Caleb offered him a tentative smile, leaning over and kissing his forehead. “I’m gonna go now. But hey, uh, thanks…” He shrugged, letting Ray brush a hand—a clean hand, of course—against his cheek, leaning into the touch slightly. “See you later, man.”

“Later.” The Puerto Rican agreed, waving him off and quickly cleaning himself up. His mind was still buzzing with memory when there was another brief knock on his door, the last victor in the tournament stepping into the room.

They stood across the hotel room, one pressed to the door and the other near the middle of the room, eyeing each other up and down slowly, hesitant smiles on their lips.

“Hey, X-Ray.”

“Hey, Vav.”

Gavin crossed the room quickly, arms slipping around Ray’s waist, lips pressing to his forehead. “I’ve been so bloody effing nervous about coming up here…” He mumbled, laughing slightly.

“What, scared of a Puerto Rican sex god?” Ray snickered, leaning up on his toes and planting an equal kiss on Gavin’s forehead.

Rather than laugh, the Brit nodded gravely. “I feel like I’m going to be the weird one here.” He admitted quietly, hands slipping down to Ray’s hips, fingertips brushing along his sides.

“Just tell me what you want, okay? I won’t judge.” His tone grew serious, arms around Gavin’s neck squeezing him just a bit closer, lips brushing along his jaw. “Promise, Gav.”

With a small, nervous noise, Gavin pulled Ray towards the bed, carefully disengaging himself and fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. “I want you…” He began, eyes locked on the ground. “Inside me.”

Ray lifted an eyebrow, his hands settling over Gavin’s, squeezing until he looked up. “I thought you said you weren’t into having something inside your ass?”

“W-well… I can’t really  _know_  if I don’t  _try_  and you said you wouldn’t judge me.” There was a pout on the Brit’s mouth, his eyes darting around the room, ready to bolt. Ray squeezed his hands again.

“We can do that.” He murmured, carefully helping the sandy-haired man tug his shirt over his head. “Just making sure it’s what you really want.” He let his hands trace down Gavin’s chest, thumbs brushing his nipples. His movements were slow but deliberate, drawing a small, closed-mouth noise from the other man as his hands skimmed into Gavin’s jeans. Ray smiled, once again peppering his jaw with kisses as he undid his jeans, pushing them to the floor along with his briefs.

They fell onto the bed together, the Puerto Rican running his fingers slowly along Gavin’s skin, watching him carefully, seeing and hearing the way his breath hitched as he touched certain places, feeling the way the warm skin under his fingers jumped into the contact. He kissed along one tanned shoulder, moving down Gavin’s chest and stomach, tracing his lips over his hip bone.

“I’ve never topped, or whatever you want to call it.” He murmured against Gavin’s thigh, feeling him shiver, seeing the goosebumps on his skin. “But I’ve got some experience on the receiving end, so I think I know how to make it good for you.”

“You’re good for me…” Gavin seemed to be speaking mostly to himself, so Ray didn’t comment, instead leaning into the hands that stroked through his hair. His fingertips traced along Gavin’s hardening cock, dipping down between his legs and lightly prodding his entrance.

“Relax and you’ll be fine.” Ray whispered, planting another kiss on the Brit’s lips as he sat up, grabbing lube and a condom from the table. Settling between the other man’s legs, he carefully spread Gavin’s thighs to rest on either side of his hips, running slicked digits down the underside of his cock and over his balls. “We’ll take it slow.”

Gavin sucked in a breath as one of Ray’s lubricated fingers pressed to his entrance, eyes on the Puerto Rican. The penetration was slow, and once inside Ray hooked his finger, stroking along the other man’s inner walls. A smile lit up his face when Gavin cried out and arched his back, hands clenching in the sheets. “Wh-what was that?!”

“Feels good, huh?” Ray leaned forward, tracing light kisses down Gavin’s neck. “Like I said, I’ve had some practice…” He slid in a second finger, working the man below him open slowly, glancing at his face every few seconds for signs of discomfort.

Not that Gavin was displaying anything but pure ecstasy, his head thrown back and his chest heaving as he moved with Ray’s fingers. He was quiet, for the most part, but Ray could feel the vibrations of squashed sounds in his throat whenever he pressed his lips there, and figured that was good enough. And when he’d do something right and make Gavin let out a loud moan, it made the sound all the sweeter. His third finger slipped inside and the Brit let out a tiny whimper, hands clenching the sheets as he trembled.

“Ray… Ray, want you inside me… wanna feel you…” He gasped out and the younger man nodded, slowly pulling his fingers away. He opened the condom, pulling it on before stroking himself with more lube, looking Gavin up and down.

“Fuck, you look hot…” Ray said softly, reseating Gavin’s legs to either side of his own, lining himself up with the other man’s entrance. He braced himself on one arm over Gavin, pressing the head of his cock against him and shivering. “R-relax, okay? It’s not gonna hurt if you relax…” Seeing the nod from the man below him, Ray slowly pushed himself inside. They both cried out at the sensations they were experiencing, Ray having to fist both his hands in the bed sheets to keep himself still. “Gavin, holy fuck…”

“Ah, Ray… Oh, god…” Gavin panted, arms lifting, wrapping around the Puerto Rican and pulling him closer, legs also encircling him, pulling him that much deeper inside. “Fuck me, Ray.”

Not sure if it was an exclamation of a command, the dark-haired man slowly drew his hips back as far as the legs around him would allow, thrusting forward shallowly. Soon enough they were both lost in the feelings, the room filled with the sounds of heavy breathing and low, gasping cries of each other’s names. Reaching between their bodies, Ray wrapped a hand around Gavin’s cock, stroking him quickly and squeezing slightly. His lips found the Brit’s after some effort, swallowing his pleasured sounds greedily, feeling Gavin’s tongue work against his own.

Gavin seemed just as eager to swallow the cries that left Ray’s throat, drawing him back in seconds after they would part for air, kissing him more desperately as the pace between their bodies sped up and heat pooled low in their stomachs. He moved into the hand on his cock and the thrust of the younger man’s hips, attempting to pull him closer, to draw him in that much deeper, to recapture the sensation that had come with Ray’s finger touching that place inside him, the stars that had overtaken his vision.

He pulled away from Ray’s mouth and screamed, unashamed, when the very thing he’d been trying for was granted to him, Ray’s cock hitting his prostate three times in quick succession, turning his vision white and his body into a writhing mess as he came. Above him, Ray groaned, burying himself deep inside of Gavin. He imagined he could feel every individual contraction of every muscle inside the Brit against his engorged cock, each tiny flinch drawing his orgasm closer and closer. With a shout of his own, Ray thrust his hips shallowly, back arching as he temporarily lost himself to sensation and hit his peak.

The two of them returned to something like normal slowly, arms around each other, side by side on the bed. Ray had pulled out and laid down at some point, though he could remember doing neither, and currently he had an armful of a panting, shaking Gavin. His lips skimmed over the other man’s, tongue slowly flicking against them. “Gav… Hey, you there, Vav?” He murmured, running his hand down the other man’s back. “Talk to me.”

“Hell, Ray…” Gavin pulled away, rolling onto his back and breathing heavily, staring at the ceiling. “Bloody hell.”

“So, that’s a positive?” Ray scooted closer, resting his head on Gavin’s chest and listening as his heartbeat slowly calmed down.

“Toppy tippers.” The Brit agreed, arms slipping around the younger man, a yawn wrenching its way out of him. He was the last one and wasn’t sure if he should stay or go, at the moment. The only person he was holding up now was Ray, so it was really up to him what happened next… Gavin glanced down, the decision to stay or go easily taken away from him by the sight that greeted him.

In the few seconds he’d been contemplating it, Ray had fallen asleep, pressed up close to him and breathing deeply and evenly. Gavin smiled, brushing one hand through the younger man’s hair, quickly pulling the blanket over both of them. He let his own eyes drift closed, figuring that someone would call to wake them up in the morning. Either that or housekeeping would get an eyeful.


End file.
